


Best Luck

by mirrorflake



Category: H2O Delirious Fiction, RPF's, Real Person Fiction, Vanossgaming fiction, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorflake/pseuds/mirrorflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them parted ways in opposite directions away from their meeting place. Though, the occurrence might have meant one thing, the actions that both sides showed as they increased their distance away from each other would suggest otherwise. Jonathan kept looking back in hopes of finding a glimpse of the peculiar man he had just encountered on such an eventful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Luck

 

 

**Best Luck;**

 

  
It was quite dim already when Evan started descending from the peak. In fact, he made sure that visibility was low before even making the faintest movement; a look here, a look there, and finally he walks. The figure loomed around the base for a while before entering the vicinity, hands kept cosy within the inner regions of his pocket, huffs of breath, short and silent, accompanied by steps, slow and strident. Light shone upon him. His eyes were darting from side to side with the reason none other than distrust. The young man was tall, an imposing figure amongst the sea of people, hair grey as the moon as night-time slowly taking its course in the timeline of the current day, his skin was slightly darker than the other residents giving him a distinctive feature amongst those who lived by, and his eyes, even though the incandescent rays of the lamps that stood there took any chance of being able to distinguish the actual colours; it was quite clear that it had a resemblance to the colour grey.

"What the heck am I doing here?” He spoke, underneath his breath, underneath his grunt. A cornucopia of huffs and grunts were to follow, for he found no other alternative for a more subtle approach of expressing his disdain. He kept doing so, until there, at the middle of the plaza, he yielded. As if noticing something peculiar within the sea of people that surrounded him, he jerked his head sideways causing it to produce a cracking-sound which made him wince, but nonetheless, there he saw someone. It was a man. He made his way onwards, never minding the 'living atrocities' that he encountered while weaving himself towards him. Soon enough, his figure imposed itself in front of the said man. No words resounded from his lips, no, not even a tingle within his throat.  
  
“Helloooo? Mister, is there anything I can help you with?” The man spoke as he fluttered his fingers inches away from his face as he tried to capture the peculiar young man’s attention.

Evan shook his head, snapping away from the daydream that had gripped him out of reality. “Oh.. Ah, sorry. Who were you, again?

The shorter man with the brown hair curtsied himself in front of him and the ensuing action revealed more of his shoulder than shown formerly. He had a creamy sun-kissed complexion, most of it hidden by his crimson red shirt. He had his eyes edging sharply from the side, which gave Evan an unfamiliar tingle up his spine.  
  
The man stood upright once again, patting his glove-covered fingers against his cheek as he pursed his lips before speaking. “Hi, my name is Jonathan. Nice to meet you, ...?”  
  
“E-Evan….hi, my name is Evan,” Both of them peered deep into each other’s eyes before breaking eye contact with a soft chuckle.  
  
“Well, it was very nice to meeting you, Evan, but I’m afraid I have some business that urgently needs attending to.” Jonathan spoke with a constant smile drawn upon his lips.  
  
“Oh..uhh yeah, sure. It was nice meeting you too uhh, J-Jonathan.” He replied inarticulately, trying to divert his gaze away from Jonathan’s, as he looked down, rubbing his palm against the back of his neck.  
  
The two of them parted ways in opposite directions away from their meeting place. Though, the occurrence might have meant one thing, the actions that both sides showed as they increased their distance away from each other would suggest otherwise. Jonathan kept looking back in hopes of finding a glimpse of the peculiar man he had just encountered on such an eventful night. You see, for it was the town’s festival. While Evan, on the other hand, kept a steady stride amongst the sea of people that kept flooding the square, one group at a time. He didn’t seem to mind, being the apathetic being that he is, he usually just shrugs the bothersome paradigm shifts that come and go his way. But one thing really rendered him clueless that night. What turned him into a babbling idiot in the middle of the square? The thought haunted him for a few good steps away from town, but even so, he tried his best to shroud the lingering thought away as he climbed back to the peak of the nearby mountain, waiting for slumber to make its move.

“Ahhhhh!! What the fu-,” The scream resonated for miles, for he was high up-top the highest peak in the vicinity. “Why? How did you…What?”  
  
“Nothing... Just thought I should pay a visit,” Jonathan answered quite calmly, despite having just been screamed at. “You’re a hard man to reach, huh?” He giggled.

 

***

 

Evan rubbed his eyes feverously in hopes of trying to remove any trace of blur from his vision from just waking up, and, observing the figure before him as his vision slowly returned to normal, he saw a familiar face, one that he had just seen not too long ago. It was him, the man he met last night at the town plaza.  
  
“Ahhh.  It’s you, Jonathan,” he spoke as he stood up, stretching his arms and yawning listlessly. “What are you doing here? And just how on earth did you get up here?”  
  
“Touchy, touchy, is that any way to treat a man you just met?” the brown-haired man remarked cheekily as he made his way towards Evan. “Why do you prefer to stay here, anyway?”  
  
“I’m not at liberty to talk about it.” From what seemed like a trunk of some-sort, he grabbed a shirt, grey in colour, though, it may have had a darker shade of black formerly from the way the colour dulled on the fabric.

With a displaced sense of care, Evan brushed his fingers against his hair, and obediently the locks that covered his crown conform to the movements of his hands. Jonathan’s eyes fixated upon him as he did this. The constant smile that has been plastered on his face since Evan saw him grew even wider, breeding much question to the back of his head. But nonetheless, he carried on.  
  
On the edge of the peak, Evan leaned slightly to look at the steepness of the craggy mountain and just wondered how this midget ever reached the top!  
  
“Okay, back to my question. Just how did you..?”  
  
“I took a chopper!” Jonathan replied, grinning cheekily.  
  
He shook his head, trying to ignore what he thought was his way of trying to ridicule him. But little did he know that what he told was in fact, the truth.  
  
They descended the towering height of the mountain with relative ease, the daily routine of his coming and goings up and down the mountain left a very imposing impression on the façade of the mountain.  
  
He looked at himself from the bottom up and tried to brush of any trace of dirt in his clothes even though there was none. But his mind kept nagging him to do so anyway. He persisted on the existence of a foreign substance that stuck on his clothing, and this bothered him greatly.  
  
As he was doing so, Jonathan kept watch with his head tilted. It took a few moments before Evan noticed him watching him do so, and as he did, he stopped, putting his hands inside his pocket, and turning around to follow the path that was set before them. Jonathan’s Jonathan’s entire familiar chuckle arose from his vocal chords once more as he hurried towards his side, following him.  
  
The town was filled with stands, offering the most diverse selection of market goods from all corners of the world. Cracks of laughter and boisterous shouting accompanied the cornucopia of scents that came from the various herbs and spices that were offered on the stands. Barrels of lager filled a portion of the east-end of the town as they entered the area, probably leftovers from the festivities that happened last night.  
  
It was business as usual that day, people were roaming the streets, and some were even running just to catch their shift on time. The number of passers-by was significantly few compared to last night, but still, this bothered Evan.  
  
The two reached their destination by noon, it was Jonathan’s house. It was a two-storey house; the design was of rustic aesthetic with a touch of post-modern American décor, and the roof was a brimming brick-red, which, from the looks of it, might have been newly installed.  There, before the door, were four steps, each having a small potted plant on the edges.  
  
Jonathan made his way up the stairs and waved goodbye to Evan that escorted him back home.  
  
“I’ll be seeing you, Evan. Thanks again!” He cheerfully remarked as Evan opened the door behind him and before the brunet could say anything, Jonathan shut the door.

 

     
***    

 

  
Evan was restless the whole day. He kicked rocks and litter as he roamed the streets, but towards the street where Jonathan’s house stood, a strange ache rose in his throat. He found this completely strange and out of the ordinary. He has always hated people. He has always preferred solitude rather than company. From up top he could always see what has been conspiring with the people he had lived with for the past years of his life, and everything he saw, he hated. Evan always thought people were twisted and selfish creatures. But why is this one person making him feel like this, so confused, and so clueless?  
  
They met more than thrice a week after that, making sure to make plans to meet up again before bidding their goodbyes to each other. He wanted to stop this charade. For each time they met, thoughts were surely to arise after each farewell. But something kept pulling him back. Like some sort of insipid grasping for personal human interaction was telling him to keep pursuing Jonathan. He feared the worst was yet to come.  
  
The thoughts shrouded his once clear mind into vagueness. Questions kept popping from here and there. He was restless; during nights, he would toss and turn in his bed until only he would wake up breathing hastily with doubts inside his head. His troubles finally got the best of him. As he was doing his daily descend down the mountain, he lost his focus near the end and slipped. He tumbled for a few paces before a tree broke his fall, but his suffering was yet to halt. The branch that held him securely suddenly broke and he fell down, face first on the dirt.  
  
Like some sort of twist of fate, Jonathan arrived on the scene and rushed towards him. He kept shouting his name and asking if he could hear him but to no avail. Until of course, his fingers made a slight twitch. And with this, Jonathan hopefully and instantly asked once more if his voice could reach him.   
  
Evan didn’t respond to his quarry. In fact, he didn’t even seem to take note of Jonathan; he was far too busy extracting himself from the debris of wood and leaves. It took several moments for him to slowly push himself to his knees. He faced away from the shorter man, and very suddenly started talking in pained whispers, too softly for Jonathan to hear. The cloth on his greyish shirt was tattered and had a distinctly ruffled look to it. The shirt itself was obviously torn in several places, and his left arm was bleeding profusely. He looked to be in composure but in fact he was in great pain height, and his hair, though matted with some blood and dirt from his fall, was still kept neat and brushed as always. For no apparent reason, his whispering stopped, and he spoke.

“Where am I this time?” His voice had a soft, almost reverent note. As though he were speaking to someone whom he respected greatly, or perhaps that had a great deal of authority. There was a pause, though not long enough for Jonathan to chip in any sort of response.

“Fine… Could you at least pick me up?” There was an even shorter pause before he added a small, “Please?”

Apparently ‘please’ was the magic word, because of its own accord, his fallen body has gone upright instantly, causing sudden surges of pain to resonate throughout his entire body. What he yelled after was likely some cross between a curse word and ‘thank you’, but the ensuing shout drowned it out.  
  
What he found strange was how his body went up like that, and after the pain pauses for a moment and a moment’s reprieve filled his mind and reality snapped back. He found himself pressed against Jonathan for he was holding him tightly in his arms in an embrace. Jonathan locked his arms tightly around him with his lips trembling.  
  
“Ahh..fff… Sorry for the trouble,” Evan said to him, apologetically as he lied down on his bed.

Apparently, Jonathan had him carried to his house where he received first-aid from him well enough knowledge.

“Thanks again.”

“No, no, no, it’s no biggie. Just promise me you’ll never pull anything like that off ever again,” Jonathan responded, putting a warm, wet cloth on Evan’s forehead. “How did you ever end up like that anyway?”

“Long story short, I slipped.” The brunet whispered his reply, grabbing the cloth that was placed on his forehead but accidentally grabbing Jonathan’s hand instead.  
  
The shorter man was flustered, but didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Jonathan’s grip subtly tightened around his. Evan gulped loudly. His head, for a moment, was filled with thoughts, too many for him to gain any clarity over what was happening between them until everything went blank and only one answer remained crystal clear to him. At that moment, all of his thoughts, all of his doubts, and all of his troubles from the past weeks were answered by that spark.  
  
The area became still and silent. They locked eyes, for a moment or two, and slowly, the distance between them was reduced. His beating heart became a boom, and the moment their lips touched each other, it was apparent as to why, in a world filled with things he despised, he found sanctuary in Jonathan.

 

-fin-

 


End file.
